


Heroic Colors

by Hollyingrd6



Series: Coloring in the Fandoms [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyingrd6/pseuds/Hollyingrd6
Summary: Even in the age of Heroes and Villains the colors of the grid can be found.The Time Force Rangers end up stumbling across the Kamino Ward incident. While looking around they end up seeing the colors of the grid shining in some UA students and Teachers.A Power Ranger x My Hero Academia Crossover





	Heroic Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Unsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Unsmiley/gifts).



> Well I guess this is a series now. This is unbetaed so if you find a mistake let me know in the comments.

Everyone who has ever held the power can feel it, the morphing grid becomes a part of them. Their DNA is changed forever with faster healing, extra stamina, increased flexibility, greater than average strength, a constant situational awareness, and most importantly a permanent connection to the grid itself.

That connection doesn’t allow a morph, only the morphers can handle that feat. No, the connection comes with seeing the people of the world with extra colors.

Any ranger former or current can see the colors. Most people have no color at all, their connection to the grid, or personality is weak. Uncommon is the weak flickers, wisps of the color a person would be if they held the mantle of power. The rarest individuals have bright blinding colors surrounding them, close to that of a ranger or ex-ranger.

This is the story of these rare individuals, so important to the world and their own teams that the grid responds, recognizing them as honorary rangers. Drawing former rangers to them in droves. In some cases the grid responses helping these individuals and protecting them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Trip Regis stood in Kamino staring captivated at the large TV screen broadcasting a press conference. 

The Time Force rangers had been sent to the age of Heroes and Villains to catch a criminal. A criminal whose time traveling quirk had been messing up the timeline. 

In this era of Earth there was little need for the power, grid, or rangers. Most activity with the grid took place over in America at SPD. Where military rangers and aliens were part of the culture and normal to the citizens residing in the country. Elsewhere the focus remained on Heroes and Villains leaving little room for the power to flourish.

Which is why Jen, Lucas, Katie, and Trip stood rooted on the spot staring at the screen. The unmistakable colors surrounded the teachers giving a press conference.

The Dog-Mouse-Bear named Nezu is surrounded by Purple, the rarest color of the grid. Purple the color of trickster, out of the box thinkers, and planners that seem to be one step ahead of everyone else. The time force rangers collectively shutter, feeling bad for anyone who has to deal with the creature.

Next to Nezu is a man named Shota Aizawa, Eraser Head. As Aizawa speaks Jen’s jaw drops. Another rarity in the world of rangers is a male Pink, yet the color Aizawa off-puts is unmistakably pink. 

Jen can see it in his eyes Eraser is protective of his students, the heart of his classroom. He is tough be fair and will do anything in his power to guard them. He is also rare with the fact that he is a leader, just like her. 

Jen meets the eyes of the rest her team and they nod in silent agreement. While the group can’t interfere with the timeline too much, they is a bit of wiggle room where they can act. They will help out Nezu and Aizawa and get their students back.

Trip twitches for a moment before turning around. The rest of the team turns ready for a threat until they spot something that takes their breath away once more.

Standing in a group is a bunch of oddly dressed teens that for a moment give off a vibe of active rangers going into a battle.Lucas pulls out his phone, quickly going into the Time Force archives to identify the group of teens that so closely resemble the Mighty Morphin Rangers . 

The teen with bright green hair and matching green eyes named Izuku Midoriya, Deku, as the archives note gleams with white. The strongest color of the grid and one filled with a pure innocence, and passion that can’t be faked. Katie can see that the teen is the leader of whatever battle is about to take place.

Trip watches the teen with heterochromia grey and turquoise eyes with a look that screams he wants to hug his fellow green. Shoto Todoroki the archives note, has been through a lot in his short life. Even without the scar, Trip can see the cracks in the teen. Todoroki is clearly strong, yet appears unsure of himself. Loyal to those who have earn his trust and respect, at least judging by the way he glances at Midoriya. 

Trip decides on the spot to send Todoroki an anonymous care package after their mission. 

Iida Tenya moves his arms in a robot like motion and Lucas smiles. His fellow blue is so much like the rest of the holders of the color he has to repress a laugh. Smart, hard working, a little bit confused about the connections between others, and caring in his own way is the ideal blue.

Just by the way Lucas’ smiles the Time Force Rangers can tell he adores his grid color brother. 

Yaoyorozu Momo doesn’t seem like much at first, the yellow color surrounding her seems weak. Yet when the teen steps closer to the other teens in her group the color brightens shining as bright as the rest. Yaoyorozu needs support of a team to shine. She supports the others, giving them advice, and hesitantly making plans. 

It’s clear Yaoyorozu is brilliant and will be a great yellow but it will take the right team to really push her. Katie silently cheers her on, praying to the grid that Yaoyorozu will find a that team.

Passionate is the only way the Time Force Rangers can describe the teen surrounded by black identified as Eijiro Kirishima. His presence is friendly, the other teens seem to look to him for reassurance that things will be alright. 

Jen can tell that while this isn’t Kirishima’s team he is taking the role as their black anyways. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Force catch their criminal, then head back to their own time. They team leaves out the sighting of the colors from their report, and also leave out the packages they sent.

Mysteriously a bouquet of purple flowers show up in Nezu’s office. Sent by an anonymous source. 

A pink pair of socks covered with cats make their way into Aizawa’s hands. If he wears them it’s only logical, though secretly he swears they are the comfiest socks he has ever owned.

Todoroki, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Kirishima end up receiving a huge box of different sweets from around the globe. The only note accompanying the package is “May the Power Protect You.” 

After Nezu assures the students and Aizawa the treats aren’t dangerous the teens share them with the rest of the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mr_Unsmiley for inspiring me and showing me that I shouldn't let dyslexia hold me back from writing fanfiction.


End file.
